


一个监狱大佬温丁丁关照新来的看起来很正直的胸肌男子罗先生的故事

by puuupu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puuupu/pseuds/puuupu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>（可能又名Busty American Beauty之类的）<br/>拉郎、拉郎、拉郎，重要的事情说三遍。<br/>架空，监狱设定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一个监狱大佬温丁丁关照新来的看起来很正直的胸肌男子罗先生的故事

　　在对女人的审美上，Dean Winchester是个胸派。  
　　“不是特别严格，”他谦虚地表示，“但大部分情况下是的。”  
　　他被人群围在放风场的一角，悠闲地扔出一张牌：“毕竟上了床还是要摸着舒服的，什么？屁股？那也很重要，但是胸的手感是什么都无法替代的。”他翻开底牌，赢了全场的烟，他得意地笑了笑。虽然他不抽烟，但烟在这鬼地方可是硬通货。  
　　Dean胡乱把烟塞进橙色囚衣的口袋里，伸出两根手指大方地对周围的人送上一个飞吻，正准备回到自己的房间里，不远处发生的骚乱却吸引了他的注意力。  
　　几个黑鬼围住了一个金发碧眼的白人，又是老一套，种族纠纷之类的，有完没完？Dean站在远处往那边看了看，尽管放风场算是他的地盘，但这种小冲突他一般睁一只眼闭一只眼就放过了，毕竟管也管不过来。不过这一次，他上下打量被围住的金发小尤物，他长了张不错的脸蛋，身材非常好，特别是胸肌饱满——刚刚说完胸，就见到了不错的胸呢。  
　　Dean犹豫了一会儿，不太确定那家伙满身的肌肉是不是装饰性的健身房肌肉，看他皱着眉后退的样子倒是挺不知所措的。Dean难得发了回善心，向警卫比了个手势，对方朝他点点头，吹响了口哨。  
　　“结束了！快挪动你们该死的屁股回房间里去！”  
　　金发大胸敏锐地把目光投向Dean，看来他不像Dean以为的那么没用，Dean赞赏地对他眨了眨眼。  
　　这个小插曲很快就被Dean抛之脑后，因此当他第二天洗完澡回到自己房间，在床上发现被反绑手臂的金发男子时，他稍微有点迷惑。  
　　“谁把你送来的？”他边问边脱Steve的裤子，因为对方拼命挣扎而效率低下。  
　　“Dean？Dean Winchester？我听说你是这一片区的头？我叫Steve Rogers，”Steve满头大汗，试图和这个坐在自己大腿上的boss讲道理，“我来办正事……天哪不要再脱我衣服了！”  
　　Dean稍微用力扯开了他的内裤，把那块白色布料抽出来在指尖转了转，低头看了看半勃起的小Steve，吹了个小小的口哨。  
　　Steve的脸快要爆炸了，他眼睁睁地看着Dean把曾经是他内裤的残骸甩出了房间——几乎，那団黑暗里仿佛在发光的白布撞上了囚室房门又滑到地上，Steve昏头昏脑地感觉自己听到了一声来自内裤的尖叫。  
　　“哎呀手滑。”他还有脸无辜地说这种话！  
　　即使是保守的老好人Steve也想要骂脏话了。  
　　但他还是尽量保持冷静：“Mr. Winchester，我受你弟弟的委托来接你出狱。你的下属听说我想要找你就把我绑起来了，希望你能够解开绳子我们好好谈谈……”  
　　“Sammy？”Dean坐直了身体，隐藏在黑暗里的脸让Steve难以分辨他现在的表情，“他想干嘛？我在这里还不错，除了没有小妞。”  
　　“我不认为监狱是个适合居住的好地方。”  
　　“不过我现在还有你嘛，反正胸都差不多。喔，弹性可能更好一点。”Dean根本没打算听他的话，自顾自掀开Steve的囚服外套隔着背心抚摸起Steve的胸肌来。他手劲不小，Steve被他捏得发疼。  
　　Steve的脸已经由红转青了，幸好房间里光线不足，Dean也很难看出他的脸色怎么样——即使看到了他也会当做没看到的。  
　　Dean实在很久没有和谁一起亲密接触了，他低头去咬Steve被他掐得发硬的乳头的时候自己的老二已经抵在了他的腹肌上。Dean分出一只手去摸那几块形状漂亮的腹肌，稍微有点嫉妒，情不自禁加重了牙齿的力度。  
　　“啊！”Steve叫了一声，随后就咬住了嘴唇，Dean过了一会儿才发现。  
　　他跨坐在Steve大腿上，俯身试图掰开他的嘴：“不要咬嘛，我又不是要强奸你，啧，都快流血了。”他干脆伸出舌头吻上Steve，同时卑鄙地捏住了他的鼻子。  
　　在Steve打算咬断这家伙的舌头的时候，Dean及时退了回去，他们的脸还隔得很近，Steve对上不讲理的boss浓密睫毛下面的眼睛——白天是绿色的，但现在看起来变成了更深的颜色——以及俏皮的小雀斑。  
　　Dean Winchester长得还不错。意识到自己在评价这个猥亵地抚摸自己的男人（还是褒奖），Steve僵硬了一会儿。而Dean早就把注意力转移回了他的胸口，他趁机把Steve身上的背心往上卷，享受地用脸颊在他富有弹性的皮肤上蹭了蹭，发出了猫一样的喟叹。  
　　他空出的手也没闲着，摸到下身去手法纯熟地为两个人打手枪。他指尖粗糙，蹭过阴茎颈的时候Steve只觉得背后窜过一阵火花，浑身都酥麻起来。  
　　“监狱里最能磨练手活儿了，”Dean喃喃自语，“要是有什么手活锦标赛，我可能要拿个大奖……”  
　　搞不好他真能拿到金奖。Steve又咬住了嘴唇，稍微流点血总比在Dean手里呻吟着射出来要好。  
　　虽然闷哼着射出来似乎没有好到哪里去。  
　　Dean比他晚一点，他故意趴倒高潮后有点意识模糊的Steve身上，往他耳朵里吹气，然后用精液糊了他一身。  
　　他们静静地叠在一起呆了一会儿。  
　　Steve脑内一片混乱，有点想要闭上眼睛逃避现实，但他实在不是自欺欺人的类型，他轻轻咳了一声，打算继续之前的话题。  
　　“没骗你吧，我可没强奸你。”Dean抢先说。  
　　“我不想讨论这个……”Steve刚刚蓄积的气势全没了。  
　　Dean翻身从他身上爬下来，光着腿跑到门口敲了敲，门居然被打开了。Steve连忙坐起来，想要把裤子穿上，却想起胳膊还被系在身后，他头痛地都想把脸埋进枕头了。  
　　“啊，忘记给你解开了。”Dean这才恍然大悟般走过来，慢吞吞地解开Steve胳膊上的粗绳，一恢复自由Steve就推开了他，他也不在意。  
　　尽管门口还有一个不耐烦地警卫用警棍敲着墙催他快滚，Steve还是低声嘱咐Dean：“希望你认真考虑我说的话，Sam很担心你，我在图书室工作，你可以找到我……”  
　　“下次再见到你我就要强奸你了。”Dean说，他双手交叉环在胸前，摆出了一副拒绝交谈的姿态。  
　　“……”Steve最后抬头看了Dean一眼。  
　　Dean却把他拉住，重重舔上了他被自己咬破的嘴唇，把血迹舔舐干净，随后放开了他。  
　　“期待下次见面。”  
　　  
　　END

**Author's Note:**

> 后续是大佬默许小弟去揍罗先生结果错估罗先生武力值不幸团灭，然后丁自己上使阴招放倒罗先生坐上去自己动爽了一发的故事：D


End file.
